It Was Always Meant To Be
by AshleighLoryn
Summary: After nationals, Jesse pays a visit to Rachel due to her request. What will come of this? One shot, takes place after nationals


Jesse and Rachel

'St. Berry'

It was after Nationals. They had lost. The news was still sinking in. Rachel had worked at this for two years, and failed. She failed. Rachel Berry. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. They had landed back in Lima, and she was welcomed home with a tub of ice cream and a copy of Funny Girl from her fathers. She was off to bed after a night of comforting words. She slowly showered, as if trying to wash the failure away from her body. When she deemed herself sanitary, she went back into her room, humming the tune of 'Get It Right', when she recieved a text message, from Jesse.

_I've been thinking about you. Again, sorry about Nationals. Knowing you, you would have kicked serious ass, if it wasn't for Hudson. I stand by what I said before. That kiss was unprofessional, and it cost you Nationals. I am here for you if you need me though. I love you. -Jesse._

Rachel sighed at the message. Jesse had been texting her nonstop since she had accepted his apology, and date to prom. She was absolutely crushed from having lost Nationals. So, in spite of herself, she replied.

_Jesse, thank you for your kind words, except for the unnecessary one about Finn. I may actually have to take you up on that offer of being there for me. I need someone to lean on right now.. Would you come over? This is NOT a date. -Rachel._

Rachel sighed, and brushed her hair, putting it up nicely, not for Jesse. She wasn't dressing for him. She changed into her favorite pajamas, a light pink tank top, and her cutest green shorts. Again, not for Jesse. She looked at her phone, and saw his reply.

_I'll be there in ten minutes.-Jesse _

She took a deep breath. She sat paitently on the edge of her bed, waiting for Jesse to arrive. After ten minutes exactly, she heard a knock on her window. She sighed, and stood up, opening her window. This brought her back to the old days. Jesse always used to sneak in her window. She smiled slightly at him. "Hello, Jesse." He didn't respond, instead, offering her a hug. She fell into his arms, which wrapped around her back. She didn't dare cry.

Jesse stroked her hair. "Rachel I-" "Jesse, I don't want to hear anything else on the situation that is Finn, okay? I see your point. I still love him. I am completely aware that the decision was rash, and he shouldn't have done it, but, I love him, Jesse." "No you don't." Rachel pulled away. "What?" "You don't love him, Rachel." "What makes you think that, Jesse? I am just absolutely dying to know." She stood with her arms crossed as to prove her point. "If you really love him, why did you ask me to come here? You could have easily ignored me as you have done."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You were the first one avaliable at the time." "Yes, but if you really loved him, you would have called him to comfort you." "Jesse, I am appauled." "You're not denying it." "So? I-" She was cut off when Jesse kissed her. She fought it at first, but then forgot her anger, and gave in. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away after a moment, a smirk on his face. "See?" Rachel remembered, and pulled out of his grip. "I was picturing Finn." She lied. "Don't lie, Rachel, it doesn't become you." She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"I still pick Finn." Jesse flinched slightly. "Don't you see what he's doing to you, Rachel?" "What is he doing to me, Jesse?" "He's tearing you down! Don't you see that? What happened to the independent girl that I fell in love with? The girl who would do anything to sing Don't Cry For Me Argentina in front of a sold out crowd? The girl who didn't need a guy to move on? That's why I fell in love with you, Rach. You never let anything get in the way of your dream. Not even me."

Rachel stood in shock. "Y-you fell in l-love with me..." She felt tears stinging her eyes at Jesse's words. She would still do anything for her dream. Finn wasn't holding her back, at least, she thought he wasn't. "Jesse, I think you should go." He nodded, and went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away. He put his hand down, and went back to the window. "Bye, Rachel." She hated to see him go. Jesse was her first love, after all. She sighed, and sat on her bed, putting her head in her hands.

Why did she feel so confused? She went through her mind, trying to clear everything up. She had been chasing Finn since her sophmore year! She had him, and lost him. Rachel thought about her feelings around Finn, she thought of her feelings around Jesse. She was so confused with everything, she even went as far as to make a pros and cons list. She looked it over several times, and couldn't bring herself to admit it. Jesse was right.

The next day at school was not a good one for Rachel. She wanted to be in a great mood. She wanted to stay strong for the team. She couldn't though. She moped around all day. Finn wasn't there either. At one point during the day, Kurt pulled her aside. "Spill." She raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, you've been mopey all day. I mean, yes we all lost Nationals, but you're not acting right. Spill." He repeated.

Rachel found herself telling Kurt everything. Jesse, the kiss, the argument, the mixed feelings, the pros and cons list, everything. Once she finished, Kurt stood there in silence, taking everything in. "Okay, Rach. I see how you feel, mainly because you just went into excruciatingly deep detail on the matter, but it's obvious that you love Jesse. As much as I despise the boy, he quite obviously strikes some sort of interest to you. I'm not saying you don't love Finn too, but by this pros and cons, the odds are in Jesse's favor." Rachel looked down. Kurt put a finger under her chin, lifting her face up. "Rachel, my darling. Just go after what you want. If Finn loves you as much as he says he does, then he'll be happy that you're happy."

Rachel looked at Kurt, and smiled slightly. "You're absolutely right. I need to talk to Finn first though.." She looked around, remembering he wasn't there. "Where is he?" "He stayed home, something about everyone hating him for that kiss." Rachel walked away from Kurt, keys in hand. She got in the car, and drove toward the Hudson-Hummel household. She got out, and knocked on the door gently. Finn answered it almost immediately. "Hey..Rach.." Rachel nodded. "Hey, Finn." She said quietly. "May I come in? I need to speak with you.." Finn moved to the side. "Yeah.. sure." She made her way inside, and took a deep breath. "So, about that Nationals kiss.." Finn looked at the ground. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that, and I bet you hate me." Rachel shook her head. "I don't hate you, Finn." She told him honestly. "What I came here to talk about was everything about Nationals. I.. I can't be with you." She told him honestly. Finn looked at her. "Why not? Rachel, I love you. I took you on that date, and I threw away our chances, to kiss you again." Rachel shook her head. "If you really loved me, you would be happy if I was happy with someone else." She said, quoting what Kurt had said earlier. Finn walked toward her. "Wait..what? Who is it?" Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes wide, and sorry. "It's Jesse.. Finn, I still love him. I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants, and I hope you'll be happy for me, if I should decide to choose him." Finn watched her face as she spoke. He nodded slowly. "I get it, Rach. I don't like it, but I get it. You love Jesse.. I guess I'll get over it.." Rachel smiled up at him slightly, and gave him one last hug. "Thank you for understanding." She told him sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Rachel left, and made her way back home. She definitely felt better about everything, since Finn was so understanding toward her decision. Pulling into her driveway, she saw the familiar Range Rover parked on the street. Confused, she parked, and walked toward his car. He was sitting there. Rachel blinked a few times, and crossed her arms across her chest. He looked up, and smirked at her, getting out of the car. "Hey, Rachel." She smiled. "Hi, Jesse." "So, how are you?" "I pick you." Jesse looked at her. "What?" "You heard me, I pick you. I spoke with Finn, and I decided, I pick you." Jesse smiled at the same time as Rachel, and enveloped the girl in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, and his head on top of hers. She felt safe in the man's arms. "I'm so glad you came back." Rachel admitted. "It was all for you." He said simply. She lifted her head, and smiled, leaning in to press her lips against his. The kiss sent sparks of electricity through Rachel's body. It felt so right, so natural, as if their lips were made for each other. Rachel's lips lingered upon Jesse's for a moment, before she pulled away to look at him. "I love you, Jesse." She told him. "I love you too, Rach. Us, here, and now, we were inevitable from the beginning."

A/N: Sooo, I wrote this after the finale. What I think should have happened. Back when I didn't hate Finn.. haha xD But, I was cleaning out my files, and came across it, and decided to publish it! Enjoy! 3


End file.
